Chronicles of The Cat
by Lady Lestat
Summary: Prince Legolas of Mirkwood has always loved animals, particularly his pet cat. Unfortunatly, Thranduil doesn't seem to agree. Will the poor cat survive to see another dining hall catastrophe! Chapter 2 now up!
1. An abrupt awakening

**Disclaimer - **I don't own The Lord of the Rings :( Which is why I amuse myself by writing pathetic little stories like these lol.

A bright shaft of sunlight shone down across the stone floor of the youngest elven prince's bedroom. Oblivious to the fact that afternoon was steadily approaching Legolas gave a contented sigh as he fidgeted slightly in his sleep. In fact, he was having such a good dream that he was unaware to the stealthy figure creeping up on him with a jug.  
  
"Ai!" The now soaking wet elf cried as he leapt to his feet, trailing his sodden bed sheets behind him. "Lenwé! What in Arda do you think you are trying to do?!"  
  
"Why wake you up, my dear brother, what else? Since it has become rather apparent, yet again, that you are either unable or unwilling to do so your self." The dark haired older prince of Mirkwood smirked in a teasing manner at his brothers indignant expression.  
  
"Yet you found the need to do this horrendous deed with a jug full of icy water?!"  
  
"Well…yes. You see, I did try to wake you gently by calling your name and when that didn't work I tried shaking you, but, alas! It was not to be!"  
  
"Hmmm…" Legolas glared suspiciously at his brother for a moment longer before sighing in resignation as he yanked his dripping night shirt off and flung it on the nearby chair. "So what time is it?" He asked as he went to his wardrobe and rummaged around in it for a clean tunic.  
  
"Half past eleven," answered Lenwé promptly, trying not to snigger.  
  
"Oh no, Ada will be furious!" said Legolas in horror, "This is the fifth time this week I've missed breakfast. What am I going to do, Lenwé, he's going to ki-"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Well that's my cue to leave," announced Lenwé with a grin plastering his face as he slipped quickly out of the door, " Oh hello Ada!"  
  
"Legolas," bellowed the King of Mirkwood, "why exactly did you not manage to turn up for breakfast this time?! Also, why are you so wet?"  
  
"Well…er-"  
  
"Never mind, this is the fifth time this week! Honestly my son, I have to say the cooks are starting to become offended ."  
  
"Oh I don't mean for that, Ada. It is just that, well. I was having a really good dream and I was practising my archery for hours yesterday so I just thought that…" His voice faded away as his father's blue stare bore into him.  
  
"Well, ion nin, if exhaustion is the problem then I suppose we had best make sure that you do not exert yourself any longer. In which case, maybe we should think about suspending you archery practises so that you may catch up on your much required 'snoozing time'"  
  
"Oh, Ada, no!"  
  
Almost laughing in amusement at the stricken expression on his young son's face, Thranduil forced himself to remain looking stern.  
  
"Alright, fine. I will not suspend your training." Legolas began to smile in relief, " But I am, however, ordering you to spend one hour a day helping out the servants in the stables."  
  
On his way to the door Thranduil could hear his son's shocked gasps of disbelief. "Oh and Legolas, kindly remove your blasted cat from the dining hall. I believe the number of poor serving maids that tripped over him this time was four. A new record."  
  
Leaving Legolas still standing dripping wet and wrapped in nothing but a blanket and wearing a stunned expression on his face, Thranduil left the room. Chuckling to himself as the door swung shut, the mighty elven king wondered mischievously if his youngest son had caught onto his cunning plan to rid his realm of…The Cat!

**AN -** Well I hope you all enjoyed that, please review and let me know!


	2. Where is that blasted cat?

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the Lord of the Rings. Only the plot and any original characters are mine, the rest is JRR Tolkein's. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
It was a baking hot day and the stables were hot and humid as the golden haired elven prince slaved away shovelling horse manure into a pile in the corner. Cursing his father with a few well chosen words he had learnt from Lenwé when the older prince thought he wasn't listening, Legolas paused in his work to catch his breath by leaning on the pitchfork.  
  
He knew what his father was trying to do. He may be just a thousand years old but he wasn't stupid. Legolas had a sneaky feeling that his father was punishing him as an incentive to get rid of his cat. It wasn't Pilin's fault his father was allergic to cat hair.   
  
Maybe he should hide Pilin in his room, that way no one would find him and he could still hold on to his beloved cat.  
  
With his mind on rescuing his pet from his father's insidious plans, Legolas failed to notice a certain mischievous brother sneaking up behind him and before he knew it he was on the floor in the pile of horse muck he was trying not to smell.  
  
Reacting with pure younger brother instinct Legolas grabbed his assailants arm and dragged him to the floor finishing off by cramming a glob of faeces in the unfortunate elf's face.  
  
"Argh!"   
  
"What the-"  
  
"Legolas, you fool, look what you've done to me. I was only trying to surprise you!"  
  
"By pushing me into a pile of horse poo?! Lenwé, you really have got to stop springing these 'surprises' on me. Besides, you should be well aware of the consequences by now!" Retorted Legolas with an evil grin.  
  
Spluttering in indignation the older prince rose to his feet, muttering foul curses under his breath. The day would come, he thought to himself, when he would get the best of his little brother. Wiping as much of the filth from his face as he could, Lenwé suddenly remembered what he had come down to the stables for in the first place.  
  
"By the way, Squirt, Ada says he wants you in the palace, cleaned up and ready for dinner in an hour.", Pausing to smile amusedly down at his little brother, "He also says that if he catches 'that blasted cat' of yours one more time it's got to go." Giving Legolas a friendly pat on the shoulder, thus transferring some of the dirt from his hand to the otherwise clean robes, Lenwé turned and walked back up to their home.  
  
Realizing how little time he had before dinner if he wanted to hide Pilin from is father's clutches, Legolas also ducked out of the stables and overtook his brother in his bid to find his beloved pet as soon as possible.  
  
Still grinning over the events of the morning, he quickly pulled a fine silver tunic over his head and thrust his legs into a pair of light blue leggings before deftly fastening the laces on his knee-length boots and wrist guard. As he was only a warrior in training he wasn't allowed to wear the traditional two arm guards yet or the symbolistic warrior plaits so he had to make do with a single, intricate braid to mark him as royalty.  
  
Shoving his mithril diadem on his head, regardless of whether it was on properly, the young elf dashed out of his bed chamber and flew down the sweeping staircase. Almost smashing head first into a laundry maid, he carried on his way down to the palaces' main doors where they were guarded by two stern looking elves.  
  
Upon seeing their youngest prince diving around the hallway, his hair swinging about his face, still damp from his unexpected shower, small smiles grew on their faces. Sharing a knowing glance with each other one of the guards stepped forward to intercept the blonde whirlwind before he could do any damage.  
  
"My Prince, forgive me, but might I inquire as to why you are tearing round your father's halls in such a manner?"  
  
"Oh, well Ada told me that , well…have you seen my cat?" asked Legolas in a flustered tone, still looking this way and that as if Pilin would suddenly run out from behind one of the stone statues.  
  
"I'm afraid not, your highness…" began before a huge crash sounded from down the hall in the direction of the armoury.   
  
"Pilin!" Legolas cried before leaving two stunned guards in his wake as he dashed to the scene of chaos that would no doubt turn up the elusive cat.  
  
**AN** - Well I hope you all liked the latest instalment of Chronicles of the Cat, please leave a review on your way out as it helps me with my writing so I can make this story as good as possible for all you guys. I do accept flames but I do prefer constructive criticism.  
  
Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, it meant a lot that you took the time to do this. I tried to make this chapter slightly longer for your benefit! Also, thank you to all those who suggested such great names for the cat, they were all brilliant but in the end I chose Pilin, which means arrow from Blue Autumn Sky. I think it fits for a pet of Legolas.  
  
**CatCrazy   
  
Twelfth Night   
  
Jazmin3 Firewing   
  
Abb** - I wasn't trying to match up to the Lord of the Rings, this is just meant to be some light hearted entertainment.  
  
**spastikLeggyluver  
  
A mouse**- You know you're right. I don't think elves would tell the time like that. Oh well. Maybe they used a sun dial or something?   
  
**Kelsey  
  
Alatril Carnesr  
  
mistopurr  
  
sgt smithy lover  
  
Blue Autumn Sky  
  
someremaingingnamelessfornow   
  
Laurenke1**- My first reviewer, thank you! 


End file.
